For Five Years
by BraveVesperiaGirl
Summary: What would happen if everyone decided that Yuri should be Emperor? Read and find out! Summary stinks a little. . .


**For Five Years**

I don't own Tales of vesperia or any of its characters.

Author: Amy Rose writing under profile BraveVesperiaGirl

Beta: BraveVesperiaGirl

It was after the defeat of the adephaghagos, and Duke had retrieved Dein Nomos, keeping it out of harm's way!

He had a standing agreement to meet near the Koi woods, which was full of trees, flowering plants and trees, lush green grass, and a clearing surrounded by trees fully in bloom with apples, peaches,and wild nuts to snack on.

He was meeting Flynn, Ioder, Estelle, along with Brave Vesperia and Sodia, Flynn's 2Nd in command.

The trip would take several days on baoul, since Yuri was in Dahngrest setting up their guild, and Rita needed to be picked up in Aspio.

On the way, Flynn gave Sodia permission to fight Yuri until he was worn out, then Raven, Flynn, Ioder, and Rita dresses him in his true Knights outfit before he could struggle, then he removed all his skeleton keys, and tied his hands behind his back, with rope in sailor knots.

When he woke up, they had arrived outside Quoi Woods, and were ready to walk to the meeting when Yuri noted,

"I can't move my hands, Flynn!"

"Yes?"

"Why are my hands tied behind my back, Scifo?"

"You don't need them to protect yourself, so why not?" Asked Flynn calmly.

As they all walked to the meeting with Duke, the Entelexeia, with Yuri tied up, being led by Flynn!

When they had all arrived, Duke Spoke,

"Ioder and Estellise step forward…"

When they did,

"Neither one of you are old enough to rule a country without an advisor, since they are in short supply, I propose a solution…."

"Yuri, step forward…."

As Flynn shoved him forward, standing at attention.

Duke told him,

"I gave you Dein Nomos to stop the adephagos, but you were unable to do so,but it also serves to show Emperoship, which will be your job for 5 years, ruling the people who love you!"

At this point, Yuri was struggling to get untied, but was unable thanks to 6 sailor knots in a row.

Saying,

"No way in hell are you sticking me with ruler ship, give it to Flynn!"

"Flynn cannot rule since he is the commandant, and your advisor."

"Why don't you give it to Ioder, he is royalty…"

"But he is too young; he will learn from you how to rule wisely"

"Wisely?"

"Yes, you will never let injustice go unchecked, something he needs to learn."

"Ioder do you agree with Duke?"

"Yes, I do, I need to learn how to rule and gain wisdom to rule our people well."

"So, is it decided?"

Yuri agreed,

"Yes"

"Yuri will you accept Emperorship of Zaphias, and rule of her people?"

"Yes"

And with that agreement, they ALL went to the fiertia and ba'ul, and sailed to Zaphias.

On the way they saw the valleys of Aspio, with the mages researching their blastia, Mount Temsa- with its steep sides, raw beauty, With mountain goats jumping from ledge to ledge.

As well as Mantaic, having all the vendors out selling their wares, children running around their parents as they shop, enjoying the day!

Once they passed Mantaic, Zaphias was around the corner, so they were getting ready to land all except Yuri, who was still tied up.

After they landed outside the barrier, they quickly walked to the castle, so Ioder, could crown Yuri and have Duke Announce him as Emperor.

After arriving at the castle, they went directly to the court room, as Ioder and Duke used the crowning ceremony.

"Do you, Yuri Lowell accept the Emperorship of Zaphias, promise to rule her fairly and to the best of your ability…?"

"Yes"

AS they lowered the crown onto his head, and put the red and ermine cape on him and led him to the balcony, where all the people were assembled by Raven, and Estelle.

By this time his hands had been untied, as he walked to the balcony to speak,

"I will keep it short, under my rule no injustice will go unpunished, especially harm that comes to children and families, they are punishable by death by hanging by the noose, and all other crimes shall be judged on a case by case trial. That is all I have to say, as your Emperor"

Then he walked inside, and Ioder assembled the council in the court room, all sweating bullets for all their dirty dealings including selling drugs to children.

When they arrived they found Yuri was indeed Emperor, and was ready to deal with them!

He Spoke,

"I know all about your whorehouses that make people who can't pay debts(gambling) pay with their wives, daughters, and sons bodies, selling of drugs to children for fun, and last but not least , Gambling in the lower quarter"

"You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging for crimes against the realm, to be executed now, your gallows are ready, take them to their death, to be witnessed by their accomplices…"

Then he left the court room to personally watch them die, one by one…

Then he called their families into the court room,

"Your husbands have just been hung for high crimes against the realm, since you did not know what they were doing; I will give you completely paid for homes in the middle quarter, complete with jobs working for local vendors.

On child separated from the crowd, asking

"Why, do we need to move?"

"Your father's crimes need to be forgotten by the public so I can let you eventually come back . . . and you need to understand how normal people live and what they did. . ."

"So we can come back?"

"If you live a clean life, without cheating"

Then the child sat by his mother and smiled, saying

"Our Emperor loves us!"

Then they were escorted to their new homes and jobs.

Then he asked Ioder,

"I am getting sleepy, where are your chambers?"

"They are on the 8th floor, down the hall from Estelle and Flynn"

Then he guided him to his chambers, and showed him where to wash up, and freshen up, then he provided a long shirt gown, while taking one for himself.

After he had put on the long shirt, he said,

"I want your suggestions for new council members?"

Flynn said,

"Estelle, Ioder, Judith, Rita, Hanks."

Ioder said,

"Flynn, and Carol."

Then they retired for the night with Ioder taking the room next door to Flynn.

The next day, ALL the recommended council members were called to court, and asked questions to see their reaction.

"What would you do to a man who raped a woman?"

Judith said ,

"The firing squad"

Flynn said,

"I would run him through with my sword"

Rita said,

"I would burn him to a crisp!"

He listened to all their answers, and decided they would make a wonderful council, and swore them in on the spot, then he presented them to the people.

"This your new council, they agree with me"

Then they had dinner, with wine served chilled, with chilled fruit.

Of course they all stayed at the castle, and slept off the effects, some were worse than others…

He ended up in Estelle's room, married to her.

In his drunken state, he had called for the preacher to marry them, so they could proceed to the honeymoon.

He had no problem marrying them, filling out the papers and paperwork, writing the license, and wishing them well….

Thus he ended up married to Estelle, she ended up Empress of Zaphias, and he was set up to have heirs as all rulers should…

The day after , he found out from the Royal Doctor , that good news was afoot,

"The Empress is pregnant 5 children, 4 boys and 1 girl, she will have them in 9 months!"

It was about this time he had Flynn round up all suspected people that could cause a problem to her pregnancy.

The head members of the Leviathian claw guild, The Tyranny Guild ,The Blood Pack.

He had them come to the Court Room, with Ioder and Flynn standing behind him as he said,

"You already know the Empress is pregnant with my heirs, I have only one thing to say, if one hair on her head or my children's heads is harmed you are DOA-dead on arrival"

Then he dismissed them from the court room, looking white as sheets, swearing to pamper the Empress.

Her 9 months sped by, with Estelle asking for odd foods like cake with pickles and tomato juice, orange juice with fried onion rings and fried ice cream…

She was also moody, would easily cry over the smallest thing.

It was during her pregnancy that Flynn sent Sodia to build the prison in The Sands of Kogar, along with his best men and builders, making so they will not leave before their time is up!

This was a special prison for the worst prisoners, even if they did escape, the desert would kill them, and the people of Mantaic would not help them!

A/N So it ends here for now, I might make this a full story if I get some good reviews. . . (Hint)

Hope you like it!


End file.
